Jonathan Archer
"You want to know what I do, first things first then, do you have the rank to know?" -Jonathan Archer Intro Jonathan Archer, also going by Archer and Jon, is known for being quite, observant, and perfuring to keep the peace than to get into a fight. He is also known for his ability as an undercover operative and skill as a pilot. Early Life "Jon get to the the mine, it's your buir" -Ross Ordo to Jonathan Archer Archer was born on subterrel to Avner Archer and Lisa Archer his mother was a miner and his father was mandolorian mercenary. He spent much of his younger years training with his father and racing speeders an practicing his aim with his best friends Thrask and Ross Ordo the Ordo clan. At age 14 his parents were killed in an cave in by Black Sun at the mine were his mother worked. (his father was part of the rescue party and was killed in a secondary collapse) The Exchange "You killed my parents, now it's time for you to die" -Jonathan Archer After the collapse Jon joined the Exchange so that he could hunt down the men who killed his parents. For the next four years Jon was sent on missions were he learned the ins and outs of many criminal organizations and gaining many contacts along the way. Four years after joining the exchange Jon wound destroy a major Black Sun base of operation, bringing the exchange into the view of the United Armed Forces. During a UAF raid Jon was arrested and held for a short time till his release. After his release he was given an offer to join the UAF as a specialist against criminal organizations. The Bounty Hunters Guild During his time Jon would join the bount hunters guild and meet several freinds that would later assisstance. The UAF "It's not wise to sneak in, they'll expect that. We're just going to walk in." -Jonathan Archer to Trinto Nitroseeker Jon would spend the next two years in the UFA as an MP unit rising to the rank of Sergeant. during this time he trained as a sniper and practiced his piloting abilities. Spending two years of fighting criminal organizations in the outer rim. With war having stared the general sent in an application Jon for a commando unit, Jon was accepted and shipped out two days later. Intelligence as well as working in MP would be part of several intel ops, and would go under cover multiple times. during this time Jon would over see the constuction of Fire Base. The Great War '' "gar gett'se vod"'' -Breaker to Archer Archer was put in to a three man squad that included a clone named Breaker and the squad leader Luke Docker. during the first two month the squad would single handedly destroy two enemy base and participate in ten major engagements (including the first battle of umbara were the team was sent to protect John Sentinel) and was assisted by Elitemarine Turbo in the defence of the dauntless. during this this time Archer would teach Breaker Mando'a and would get to know luke. soon after luke woud resign his post and Archer would be given command. Three Years on Auraxis "Were am I?" "Hossin Sir" "Were's that?" "Auraxis, you must of hit your head harder than I thought sir" "ori'haat" -Jonathan Archer and a Terran Soldier A month later Archer would go MIA (considered KIA) when the gunship he was in went down, he, breaker and Charlie team were able to escape but disappeared into a wormhole. Archer and Breaker would appear on Hossin, charlie team would appear Esamir they would both join the TR (Terran Republic) in order to try to meet up. Archer and Breaker would be picked up by Black Ops (a organization trying to bring peace to Auraxis) and would spent the next two years trying to learn how to re-open the wormhole. Charlie team would be killed taking control of Eisa Teck Plant, Archer and Breaker would use the equipment from the tech plant and head for a amp station were with the help of a Vanu scientist they were able to re-open the wormhole. 85 BBY "BREAKER. BREAKER.... Oh osik" -Jonathan Archer After exiting the wormhole archer would learn that breaker hadn't made it though, all he ever found was breakers helmet. Archer would learn he was on corellia year 85 BBY, 19 years before his birth. Jon would spend the next 10 years hunting down the leaders of criminal organizations with the help Mikey Sleemocoil and writing down all he knew about the criminal organizations he'd worked against in the UFA. after he was finished his friend mikey asked him to protect a friend of his, Shira Gammashock. Shira Gammashock Jon would spend four years protecting shira making many enemys. during this time he learns that he has a level of force sensetivity and recived training from shira. Old Friends "Jate" "Jate" "Now what's your name?" "Bala, Bala Hunter..." -Jonathan Archer speaking to Bala Hunter and her father. after shira decided it was to dangerous for Jon to continue protecting her, he decided to go back to Subterrel to visit his home town, there he would see his parents. after that he decided to go to Coruscant there would be a stop at Concord Dawn on the way he would run into meet bala and father, during this time she would ask many qestions about his jetpack (he knew she would). after talking for a while the two would depart. on coruscant he would gather some information (how to contact UFA) and head to Dantooine. Dantooine '' "Hello"'' "Jate, whats your name" "Gian Portel, I'm shipping outday" "good for you" -Gian Portel and Jonathan Archer after landing on dantooine archer would meet Gian Portel. jon would build him self a house on the plains, and take on the role of Journeyman Protector. he woulh Meet his wife (Zanza Fett) and raise a family. during this time jon would make the last few preperations needed for his over all plan. his plan help lessen the impact of the war. Back To War "Who are you?" "You know who I am, now get up off the ground we have a fight to finish." -Jonathan Archer and Bala Hunter using his knowledge to turn the tide of many battles. these battles included Kuat, ryloth, and sarish. during the battle of Koonda Archer set off a nuke to stop an invasion force. He is MIA considered KIA. Kuat during the battle over kuat archer would fly a heavy assault Y-wing into battle downing several enemy battle cruisers. Ryloth on ryloth jon would use his sniper skills to hold off several air strikes Sarish Persionality Traits And Abilitys Triva Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:CWA military squads Category:Commando Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Sergeant Category:Trooper Category:Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Pilot Category:Assassin Category:Married Characters